


Go Out to Come In Again

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl, F/M, M/M, Multi, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Out to Come In Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had Gabe/Gerard/girl!Mikey in my head.

  


Gabe wakes up when he hears the door open, but he doesn’t move because he’s too damn comfortable. Gerard’s curled against him, head on Gabe’s shoulder, chest against Gabe’s chest. One of his legs is curved over Gabe’s, his foot settled between Gabe’s shins. It looks uncomfortable to him, but he’s not going to complain if Gerard isn’t.

He sees Mikey in the dim light from the basement window. She’s still dressed from her night out, which means she probably just got home, even though Gabe figures it must be about six. He can smell the influx of booze and cigarette smoke even through the stale odors already lingering. She stands next to the bed and looks down at them, her eyes a mess of make up. He watches her through lidded eyes as she strips off her leather jacket and takes the time to unbuckle her boots before crawling up the foot of the bed, tugging the covers down so that Gerard shivers slightly against Gabe.

He can’t see well enough without moving, but he knows just by the shift in Gerard’s body that Mikey’s mouth is moving up his thighs. Gabe can smell the waxy hit of fresh lipstick that she always uses to mark Gerard, mouthing her way up until Gabe meets her eyes over the swell of Gerard’s thigh and hip in the instant before she turns her head and takes Gerard’s hardening cock in her mouth.

Gerard groans, his hips rolling upward as his hand falls down to tangle in Mikey’s messy hair. It always amazes and amuses Gabe that Gerard knows instantly when it’s Mikey’s mouth on him, even when he doesn’t have the clue of Gabe lying next to him. His voice is throaty and shredded from sucking Gabe’s cock earlier, but Mikey’s name sounds good that way, moaned out against Gabe’s chest.

Mikey makes a noise around Gerard and his head falls back sharply, landing on the pillow beside Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe takes the opportunity to slip his arm out from beneath him, moving down the bed and sliding his hand over Gerard’s chest as he thrusts his hips up to Mikey’s mouth, and then over Mikey’s back, feeling the dampness of her t-shirt from her sweaty night.

He doesn’t talk, even though he wants to tell them how hot they look, how much it fucking turns him on when Mikey’s mouth is swallowing Gerard down, her ass up in the air and her legs spread against Gerard’s. Instead he just moves down the bed even more, sliding his hands over her ass before pushing her skirt up onto her back. Her garter belt is faded ivory silk, and Gabe knows it belonged to Elena once upon a time, and somehow that makes it even hotter, tracing the delicate fabric over her ass and upper thighs.

Mikey moans around Gerard, and Gabe feels them shift together, Gerard thrusting into her mouth now. He can see the indentations in Gerard’s skin where Mikey’s black painted nails are digging into his skin and he watches them for a moment, rubbing his fingers against Mikey’s already soaked panties. She moans again and Gabe tugs the wet fabric aside, stroking his cock with his free hand a few times before pressing it against Mikey and letting the rhythm she and Gerard have going push him inside her.

“Fuck. Fuck, yes,” Gerard gasps, his eyes meeting Gabe’s over Mikey’s head. Gerard reaches up, fingers finding the skin between Mikey’s shirt where it’s falling toward her shoulders and where her skirt tries to make up the difference, raking faint trails on her flesh as Gabe grabs her hips and changes their pace, pushing deep inside Mikey. “Oh, fuck.” It’s like Gerard’s her voice as she takes him deeper, moving with Gabe’s thrust. “Oh, shit. Fuck. Yes. Fuck, yes, Gabe. Fuck. Mikey. Oh…fuck.”

Gabe thrusts harder, deeper, listening to Gerard’s endless stream of curses and pleas echoed by Mikey’s throaty sounds, hitting notes Gerard can’t quite manage. Her body is tight and wet and slick and he slides his hands from her hips to her breasts, squeezing them through her t-shirt, letting the hard nipples rub against his palms. He feels her gasp just before he hears Gerard’s groan, and Mikey tightens around him as she sucks her brother down.

Gerard is a gorgeous arch off the bed, shivers running through his muscles as Mikey keeps sucking and Gabe keeps thrusting. Eventually Gerard falls back to the bed with a shudder and Mikey pulls off, moaning Gabe’s name wetly as he keeps pushing home, filling her up. He sees Gerard move the instant before he feels fingers, knuckles against his cock where he’s sliding into Mikey and she shivers beneath him so Gabe knows Gerard’s thumb is on her clit. She comes less noisily than her brother, gasping air breathlessly.

Gabe manages to pull out, stroking her wetness along the length of his dick until he’s coming all over her, his cock twitching through its last pulses when Gerard replaces his fingers with his tongue and licks them both off of Mikey’s skin. Mikey collapses in a heap on the bed, pushing Gerard away from her. He grins and kisses her hip then snuggles close, waiting until Gabe has settled behind her to rest his hand on Mikey’s hip, smiling as Gabe’s hand closes over his, his thumb stroking Mikey’s skin.  



End file.
